The Love and Tragedy of the Kiryuu twin
by 123rwefsdf3q4
Summary: Zero and Ichiru loved each other more than anything else in the world. They had a platonic relationship for more than ten years now… but what if? Some yaoi but mostly an intimate look on their feelings and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zero and Ichiru loved each other more than anything else in the world. They had a platonic relationship for more than ten years now… but what if? Some yaoi but mostly an intimate look on their feelings and relationships.

Author's Note: Just thought of this when I was napping and had a dream about Zero and Ichiru. Rated T for suggestive themes (no real lemons but implied if you will). I will also post a quote at the start of every chapter. Don't ask why… ^_^ THIS IS MY FIRST VK FIC SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME TO HELL! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Loveless**

"_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.__"_

"Ichiru…" sighed Zero as he closed his eyes trying to shake off the sadness. "Are you okay?" he asked, staring at his twin brother panting with cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a mild cold", coughed Ichiru with his eyes half closed.

"You should stay in bed today, I'll go inform mom and dad and bring you some medicine and painkillers" said Zero with a worried expression on his face.

Ichiru reached out and grabbed his twin brother's sleeves with a pleading look on his face. "Please don't leave me alone Zero…" he begged in a low and shaking voice.

Zero looked at him and whispered back, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon". He carefully placed a kiss on his brother's forehead and left the room.

After Zero left their bedroom Ichiru sat up slowly and stared into space. _Why is it that in life the weak ones always get sympathy from the strong ones_, he thought mindlessly flipping a quarter. _Life has always been like that, the strong ones getting all the advantages taking care of the weak ones and the weak ones not being able to do anything, but in the end the strong ones will get tired of the weak ones and abandon them_, he thought sadly. _Will Zero get tired of me and abandon me one day?_ he pondered playing with the quarter in his hand._ I feel so loveless when I'm alone but when Zero is next to me I'm the happiest little brother in the world._

Ichiru flipped the first few pages of Darwin's _Principles of Biology_ skimming across each paragraph making a mental note.

"Ichiru what are you reading?" asked Zero as he prepared the correct dosages of medicine.

"Nothing important, just some random biology books I borrowed from the library" he replied without looking at Zero.

"Why are you so melancholic all of the sudden?" asked Zero with a small smile on his face. "Come on, open wide, it's your favorite flavor, I went thought all the trouble to find the grape flavored one" he said grinning.

"You didn't have to oniisan" replied Ichiru drinking the medicine as fast as he can. He shivered as the cold fluid entered his body leaving a trace on his lips.

Zero took out a handkerchief and wiped the remaining purple droplets from his rose pink lips. He quickly put back the medicine in the refrigerator and poured a cup of orange juice for Ichiru. _I wonder why he looks so sad these days. Ever since he started to study biology and literature he rarely talked to me as if trying to avoid me_ thought Zero.

He quickly added two ice cubes and walked hastily toward his bedroom determined to obtain the answer.

"Ichiru I brought you some orange juice, are you thirsty?" asked Zero approaching him.

"Oh thanks oniisan" he said putting aside the textbooks and took the icy orange juice from Zero's hand.

_His voice sounded less enthusiastic than usual…_

Ichiru drank silently as he stared the wall in front of him as if trying to decipher something. Zero stood beside him silently studying his twin's face as he finish the drink.

"Zero is there something wrong?" asked Ichiru, "you're staring at me like an eagle… do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…" replied Zero looking away.

Ichiru finished the juice and placed the cup on his nightstand. He stared back at his brother who was looking at him with a worried face.

"Zero come sit next to me I have some questions that need answers and several other things I have to tell you" Ichiru said patting the place next to him on his bed.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm fine standing up and –"

Ichiru dragged Zero to his bed and forced him to lie down beside him, and cupped his face brushing some strand of his silver hair leaving Zero speechless, "Oniisan did anyone ever told you that you look really childish when you ramble and you talk way too much" said Ichiru smiling at his brother.

Zero blushed a bright pink at the words of Ichiru and their proximity, he never get used to the gentleness of his little brother.

Zero reached out and placed his palm on Ichiru's face and replied "and did anyone tell you that you're the cutest little brother world I can ask for?"

Ichiru blushed too and stammered "Wh-… what are you saying baka?".

"You know darn well what I'm saying" said Zero winking.

"What were you going to ask me Ichiru?"

Ichiru took a deep breath and closed his eyes the opened them again and asked in a low voice, "Do you love me?"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please don't flame? Lol… Read and review! Depending on how much people liked it chapter 2 might be out next week. Kk Alex out.

Chapter 2 preview.

_He kept his eye closed and simply enjoyed the intimate moment he's sharing with his identical twin._

_Ichiru smiled as he felt Zero slowly relaxing, he cupped his face and slowly brought their foreheads together. Ichiru can feel Zero's mint-smelling breathes against his face and it dazed him, clouding his mind._

_"Zero… I love you" Ichiru confessed caressing his cheek and stroking his pearly hair._

_"Ichiru…" Zero moaned at his touches imploring for more._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to **irmina** and **love332** for being the first ones to review! :D you guys are awesome. In this chapter, I borrowed several elements from every single ZeroxIchiru stories, and yep I did say all because I read all the Ichiru and Zero stories xD. I have to admit, you guys make me feel like a noob! Also, in this scene, I'm picturing **Zero lying on the left side and Ichiru on the right side** of the bed. Fluff alert, some of you might accuse me of depicting Zero like a pansy. NO! I am just showing his more emotional side toward his brother. Please PM me if you have any questions xD. Mild-yaoi, I might write a lemon version if some of you request it.

The Purest Form of Love

_"Friendship is the purest love. It is the highest form of Love where nothing is asked for, no condition, where one simply enjoys giving."_

**Zero's POV**

_Do you love me? _The question echoes through my head several times before fading away; it pierced my heart like ice shards; his question pains me greatly and the way he asked me with his innocent face and smile like that of a helpless lamb was just unbearable. My throat became as dry as dust and refuses to produce any sound. I just stare dumbfounded at my mirror image trying to understand what he meant. _Is this a rhetorical question? _I wondered silently.

"Do you love me?" Ichiru asked again with a slightly louder voice.

The second time felt as if he was taunting me. My heart lurched and a wave of fear, sadness, and even disappointment filled me. I was afraid that Ichiru asked me this question thinking that I might not love him and only took care of him because it was my responsibility. But no, nothing could have been more false… I took care of him because I genuinely loved him with every single cell of my body.

_Damn it Ichiru, damn it… if only you knew how deeply I care about you, if only I can show you how much I love you_.

Tears silently began falling soaking my shirt gradually; they might be tears of anger, tears of frustration, tear of desperation, or maybe all three.

I continued to stare at him not bothering to wipe away the glistening jewels on my cheek.

**Ichiru's POV**

I stared in shock as I see oniisan crying silently, I began questioning whether this was real or a vision.

"Zero…?" I asked unsure why he was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

Zero didn't reply but only kept staring at me, shedding tears softly, as if I injured him in the worst way possible. Of course I gazed right back with a confused and concerned look in my eye.

I used my left thumb to wipe away the tears slowly and caressed his cheek trying to reassure him. His gaze softens and I cleaned the remaining liquid. I extended my arm and placed my palm on the back of his head, calmly bringing his head in the crook of my neck. He didn't resist or protested like he always did before. I can feel his stiffen body against mine, his sharp breaths against my neck and the pounding of his heart. I wanted to free him of his worries and relieve him of the pains he's feeling. Maybe just once, I can protect him like he always did for me in the past…

We stayed in this position for a while until I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead and rubbed his back. _Oniisan always did that when I was scared of something and it always made me felt better._

**Third person's POV**

Zero's breathing slowly started to decrease along with his heartbeat and little by little he started to loosen. He kept his eye closed and simply enjoyed the intimate moment he's sharing with his identical twin.

Ichiru smiled as he felt Zero slowly relaxing, he cupped his face and slowly brought their foreheads together. Ichiru can feel Zero's mint-smelling breathes against his face and it dazed him, clouding his mind.

"Zero… I love you" Ichiru confessed caressing his cheek and stroking his pearly hair.

"Ichiru…" Zero moaned at his touches imploring for more.

Coming back to his senses, Zero grabbed Ichiru's wrists and sorrowfully said, "I'm sorry Ichiru… I do love you but no in the way you want me to… I can only love you as a friend and as a brother… Ichiru you deserve someone so much better than me." _Please don't waste your time with a sinful creature like me. I don't deserve you affection, no matter how much I crave it. I already stole so much from you, I'm begging you… please don't increase my debt to you. _

Ichiru tried his best to hide the pain behind his forced smile. The moment his brother finished uttering these words, he felt a piercing spasm of pain through his heart, flooding it with sadness and depression. Ichiru looked away blinking his eyes rapidly, concealing his unshed tears. He doesn't want to appear weak and fragile in the eyes of his hero.

"I can't ask for more Oniisan" Ichiru chuckled trying to clear his constricted throat.

But Zero was no fool, he knew his other self for such a long time that sometimes he felt as if they had a telepathic connection. Zero knew whenever Ichiru was in pain physically or emotionally and always helped him, but only time can heal a broken heart.

"You've always been by my side, protecting and taking care of me; it would've been greedy of me to ask for more, I already feel guilty about it" said Ichiru trying to mimic his usual cheerfulness.

Zero felt like his heart just ruptured spilling his sin-filled blood. _Ichiru please stop torturing me… this was never your fault, in contrast, it was my fault. I'm the reason why you're always sick and in pain… I'm just a coward because I don't want to tell you the truth, I'm scared that you will hate me, scared that you will leave me, but you didn't, I'm sorry I can't love you the way you want me to. Please forgive me, if you can one day._

"Zero is it okay if I go outside and take a walk?" Ichiru asked without any emotions.

Zero couldn't bear refusing his brother's request after shattering his heart. He silently nodded and looked away with a dejected expression.

Ichiru exited the room without a noise, but suddenly turned around and said, "sorry Zero… sorry…" and left the house quietly.

Zero felt his whole body restricting and drifted into his own thoughts.

**End of chapter 2**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU OPINION! I READ AND REPLY TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWS! :D**

**ALSO! I MIGHT WRITE AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE… WELL… YOU'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH. XD**


End file.
